tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Getting Back to Normal
Log Title: Getting Back to Normal Characters: Bloody Bones, Deathsaurus, Delusion, First Aid, General Hawk, Imager, Interrogator (iamHere), Scales, Spike, Starlock, Stormfront Location: Iacon Medical Center Date: September 26, 2019 TP: The Fallen TP Summary: In the wake of the Fallen's attack, Autobots sort out what happened and things start to get back to 'normal'. Category:2019 Category:Logs As logged by '' Scales '''Log session starting at 10:12:56 on Thursday, 26 September 2019.' (Radio) Stormfront sends you a radio transmission, 'https://youtu.be/B3kFPBtc9BE' (Radio) You transmit, "https://youtu.be/uq-gYOrU8bA" to Stormfront. (Radio) You transmit, "https://youtu.be/hMc8naeeSS8" to Stormfront. (Radio) Stormfront sends you a radio transmission, 'https://youtu.be/y25stK5ymlA' (Radio) You transmit, "https://youtu.be/L842mz-tNBQ" to Stormfront. (Radio) Stormfront sends you a radio transmission, 'how are you?' (Radio) You transmit, "Better! It took almost a whole day in sunshine to get back to full." to Stormfront. (Radio) You transmit, "Well, Cybertron sunshine, anyway. Harder to get energy from it." to Stormfront. (Radio) Stormfront sends you a radio transmission, 'hmmm wonder if we can get solus to do something about it....' (Radio) You transmit, "Make the sun brighter without it blowing up or something?" to Stormfront. (Radio) Stormfront sends you a radio transmission, 'well yeah...we need to destroy the requiem blaster...maybe she can use the energy of it to increase the sun's output or something' (Radio) You transmit, "I guess. Not really the kinda thing I work on." to Stormfront. Spike walks in, he's been running on fumes for sleep the past few days, but his eyes immediately perk up when he sees Scales. He lets out a relieved sigh, "Scales! Thank Primus you're okay!" Scales looks up from where she's been checking over one of the recovering injured here. She waves to Spike. "Hey, Spike. Good, er," she pauses as if realizing it's no longer morning, "afternoon, I guess." In the background, there's some quiet music- an Irish band singing a silly song. https://youtu.be/j8uODpt79Ak Spike looks at the injured. "Fortress Maximus' repair bay is almost cleared out. All in all, a pretty good trial run." He listens to the Irish ballad for a few moments. He then looks at Scales "We were worried about you during the fight, and after." Scales hangs her head a little. "Sorry.. I didn't get hurt. I was just.. real tired." And sad, and other things, but she leaves all that part off. She looks around the medical center. "The load here wasn't bad- the worst off went to you guys first." Spike nods. "In more ways than one...we had to even repair Decepticons...Swindle and Soundwave." He shakes his head. "Soundwave's...got some seirous mental issues." He looks t Scales "He had a small aneurysm...we could have easily repaired it given one more night, but he insisted on leaving against medical advice." Scales huffs. "Yeah, he does. 'Member when he was hidin' at Encore's bar? He walked out with some major damage but he didn't wanna get fixed first." She takes a moment to tidy up some tools. "I've been lookin' at the logs. I don't see Bulwark or Knightmare on any of 'em. Did they.. do we know if they're okay?" Stormfront wanders in from outside. He's rubbing at a cut on his hand though both hands are scuffed and dented as well as his lower legs. Optics are down on his wound, keeping it from making a mess. "Hey Scales you here? I might need a hand with this one. I didn't want to go to Fort Max cause Spike would...." And that's when he sees the human. "Slaggitahell....uh Hi Spike..." Spike narrows his eyes and folds his arms, questioning "Or Spike would what?" Scales tilts her head. "So.. what did you do?" Stormfront rolls his optics, "Get upset that I got damaged....." He turns and moves to one of the basins to keep from making more of a mess on the floor. "I was working off some issues. The pillar I was using cheated." He flexes his hands, wincing. "On the plus side I feel more like myself. I think I take care of most of the damage myself...But the cut in the line on my hand is in an awkward place." Spike frowns and gestures Stormfront over. "Lemme take a look..." He arches a brow. "The pillar you were using 'cheated' - is that in Fortress Maximus?" He scolds Stormfront slightly "If there's anything wrong with Fort Max, we want to know about it." Scales isn't in a mood to scold anybody right now. She just grabs the human-sized tools and brings them over since Spike is on this one. The music moves to the next song on the playlist: https://youtu.be/UDhCgAoggX8 Spike smirks, looking over at Scales. "It's nice...finally being around those who actually like humans again." Stormfront looks at Spike, "Yeah took out a huge panel and a window." He sighs, "No, I was breaking up some of the broken walls so that we can clear the rubble easier. There was some rebar in a section that I didn't scan properly and instant ow. I was practicing some of the fighting techniques I've learned." Scales tilts her head at Spike. "There were people gettin' on you for bein' human? Or just givin' you the cold shoulder or somethin'?" Spike tries not to grin as he gets some solution to wash out some of the affected area. Pouring the solution into the affected area, Spike asks "Please tell me whatever you hit got the business end of the damage and not your hand." Stormfront hisses and makes a face but after a few moments the debris from the wall is at least off his hand. "Of course. I can punch through most duracrete and metal plating. But there was heavy duty rebar at the one junction. If we had the constructicons, it would be a much easier cleanup. In the meantime it needs to be broken down. I'm thinking the dinobots should be let loose over there and We should convince sky lynx to help pick up sections and move it out of the dome area for now until we can break everything down and recycle it." Spike nods. He then shines a light into the gash - looks good. And reaches for some welding equipment. He takes some protective goggles and affixes them to his eyes, and makes a few small welds. As he does, he states "If we had the Constructicons, they'd transform into Devastator, and try to wipe out even more Autobots..." He says "Prolly best to ask the Dinobots to do it." Scales doesn't quite hide the little twitch at mention of the Dinobots. She looks towards the back of the Medical Center. A few of the injured are still not even awake yet, Grimlock among them. Soft pede steps are heard from someone coming in to work and.. well, she stops to look at the tokens.. no one had told her these where here and.. sHe stops a moment to look at them. ' '<> Starlock says, "I'm up.." The next song on the list is "The Old Dun Cow".. https://youtu.be/cWft1OsrY8Y Spike smirks and looks over at Scales. "This isn't really exactly that type of genre, but Ken Burns is doing this awesome documentary on country music. I plan on watching it when I get back home." Scales gives Spike a slight smile. "That's the guy who did the baseball one, right? Eject likes that one." Stormfront says, "I just figured I'd put myself to doing some good for right now. Cutting my hand was not part of the plan. Everything I've scraped and dented would have mostly fixed itself." Spike nods. "Yup...same guy." Spike nods. He looks at Stormfront. "So...speaking of 'when I get back home'" He looks at Scales "It looks like Omega may be waiting for a bit so...I think I'm going to head back home." He gives a sad look to Starlock, Scales, and Stormfront. "As much as I'd like to hang around." There would be a soft knocking on the wall as Starlock came into the medical bay. "Sergeant Starlock, reporting for duty." She'd announce softly, trying not to interrupt their conversation. She'd smile at Spike. "Can always visit." She'd nod. ''' '''Scales nods to Spike. "Yeah.. he's kinda slipped down the list," she says, looking around again at the injured. "And some of the equipment got banged up, too. Nothin' awful, but it's kinda low priority compared to the forcefields an' other defenses." Spike grins at Starlock. "Oh yeah, I'll be back sooner or later, definitely to handle Omega." He looks at Starlock and sighs "I'm sorry about last night. But we gave Soundwave every opportunity to stay put. He was able to walk under his own power. And because of that...he sort of went into that weird area between being a patient, and being a prisoner..." He adds "We did all we could other than restrain him to keep him there." Spike looks back to Scales "So...maybe when you think we're 2 days ready...radio me, and I'll hop a shuttle to get back here. I think two days of travel time should do it." "No I understand.. I just.." She'd sigh. "Felt responsible is all." She'd glance away, not saying much more. "was my fault that malfunction happened." Stormfront frowns, "I...I am almost glad Omega was down. The other guardians of the vaults were trashed." He watches Spike work. "I will try and send you a message before I go if you are not here." Spike nods. He looks at Stormfront. "Same with you...if you know two days beforehand...let me know. Otherwise, I'll have to hijack the Decepticon space bridge." He looks at Stormfront "I would stay...but my dad... whenever I leave, it seems he gets worse." Scales nods to Spike again. "Yeah, I'll make a note to remind myself." She huffs at Starlock. "Soundwave is an idiot. I mean, yeah, he's smart an' dangerous, but he also doesn't want to admit to anything, ever, even if he can barely walk and really needs repairs." Starlock chuckles. "He is stubborn... I know." She'd sigh. "Like most others I have to deal with who wont sit the frag down at let themselves be repaired." She gives Stormfront a partial stink optic. "Least now he's free to make his own choices." She'd move to get to work. Stormfront eyes Starlock, "You didn't......" He uses his only dented hand to rub his face. "Slag...." "iiiit.. was an accident, I'd been working with him to break it when.." She'd sigh. "This happened, and during one our talks, he put the pieces together, and the 'malfunction' occurred." ''' '''Spike looks at Stormfront and grouses "Stop moving..." Scales just tilts her head at Starlock and Stormfront. Starlock looks to Spike. "...I'm not allowed to say, I do not wish to break my oaths in regards to my patients privacy." She'd glance to Stormfront. Spike nods. "I can respect that..." He looks at Starlock. "Look, he walked out on his own. We pretty much spelled out why he should stay. By add definitions, he was able to make his own choices - if we were to restrain him, he'd become a prisoner, something Optimus Prime explicitly forbade." Scales looks at Stormfront, too. "Issit something to do with that time he forgot everything?" Starlock vents a huff. "I know.. I know.. I'm just.. scared of what might happen." She'd respond as she walked past, doing her rounds, her finials drooping, she'd glance to Scales, mainly listening now. Spike continues to work on Stormfront's hand. "So...while I'm gone...would you mind checking in on Cerebros?" He adds "Maybe do one of those leadership things, like say what he did good, and stuff he could improve on, and end with a positive so he doesn't obsess over the negative?" Spike adds with a smirk "...please?" The music moves on to a song about a harem. https://youtu.be/4Lj6rCVc-3k "...Even if he can't I'll be sure, can't have him getting into self-deprecation after all." She'd smile. She'd then look at where the music is coming from "Who's playlist is this?" Spike gestures to Scales. "Scales' repair bay...Scales' has control over the music selection." Scales nods to Spike. "This is some Earth music I really like." Stormfront sighs, watching the medics work on him. "That wasn't supposed to happen yet. I can only hope Primus keeps him safe. Maybe it will all be okay." He gives Starlock a slight smile, "I know you didn't do it on purpose." Glancing back at Spike, "I will watch him while I can. Hopefully we can try that training deal again without being interrupted." GAME: Spike PASSES a TECHNICAL roll of High difficulty. Spike seals the cut and steps back. He looks up at Stormfront. "All set...although I'd probably let it set for awhile." Starlock blinks, and nods at Scales in acceptance as she keeps working. "Heh, it's not bad, but I almost mistook it for something Hoist would listen too." She'de chuckle. her finial twitching up at Stormfront. ' ' "Didn't figure it out form me." She'd say simply as she worked. "....Sides, if you know anything about me, I don't approve of stuff like /that/ no matter what side it's on, slavery, is slavery and I will /not/ stand for it." Spike looks at everyone. "Suppose I should see if I can put in a request for a shuttle ride back." He nods to everyone. "See yah guys in a bit." Scales leans in to give Spike a hug. "Say hi to Carly an' the kids for me, okay?" Stormfront grins faintly, "In my future, Soundwave is one of my most trusted advisors and friends...I know more about him than he realizes. And I know how much danger he might be in now because of...things. I will have to be careful." He waves to Spike. "Have a safe trip." Spike shuckles and hugs Scales. "Thanks...she'll allreciate it." He looks over at Stormfront and grins "Heyah - I'll be around for another day - shuttles are kinda slow due to all the energy spent on the aftermath from The Fallen." Spike hops down and walks back, when his back his turned to Stormfront, he frowns, hearing about his relationship with Soundwave, but only with his back turned to Stormfront. Scales spares a dubious look at Stormfront before waving 'bye to Spike. The next song: https://youtu.be/OCSHHmsXSCU Starlock gives Spike a thumbs up. "Least you got a new-crazy-aft Mini-bot to tell 'em about." She'd chuckle, leaning on the counter. Scales hmms. "So, um... he didn't say. I've been checkin' the repair logs, and nobody's showin' as havin' worked on Bulwark or Knightmare. Are they okay?" She looks at Starlock. Starlock puffs her cheek. "They've not been brought to For max, where I've been busting my aft on anyone who came in.." She'd tap her chrin, looking to Grimlock. "And Grims was in the same place as them... Logically my brain is going the dominicons picked 'em up before our people could, but thats an assumption." Scales also looks towards where Grimlock is. "Yeah... I got him in the field, but I don't know if anybody got the others there.." She trails off, fidgeting. Starlock crosses her arms in thought, and holds up a finger, and presses a button on her communlink. Broadband Starlock says, "Any Active Dominicons around?" Broadband Delusion says, ""Around", yes." Broadband Starlock says, "Did you guys pick up Knightmare and Bulwark?" Broadband Delusion says, "Of course. We would hardly leave without them." Broadband Starlock says, "Alright, Just wanted to be sure they where being tended to." Broadband Starlock says, "Thank you, for calming those worries." Starlock nodded as she listened to the broadband. "Yeah the Dominicons have them." Broadband Delusion says, "Of course. I will inform them you were concerned for their health." Scales nods, also listening. "Okay, good. It was kinda worrying. We've got just about everybody else accounted for, even all the seekers that Soundwave brought." She sighs. Stormfront flexes his hands carefully. "Much much better." Stormfront looks at the medics, "You both did a wonderful job saving those that you did. Surely there would have been greater losses without our excellent medical staff." Broadband Starlock says, "Eheh Alright, also include Scales in that~" Broadband Delusion says, "Very well." Just to prove it's not all silly songs, the music shifts to a slower melody: https://youtu.be/amok6bFmCdU Starlock gives Scales a tired thumbs up. "Did good Scale.. Sorry I wasn't able to stay back to help with those down..." She'd frown, in thought before glancing to Stormfront. "...Thank you." She'd nod softly, and humbly. Scales looks down at the floor. "Even after he was gone, it looks like it took a while for evac to get to everybody." "Mmm... Yeah, the fires likely proved a problem, couldn't land with them raging nearby, and all the rubble and debris.." She'd frown. "Would of made landing terribly difficult." She'd muse in thought and sighed. Stormfront sighs. "I think he might have been truly regretful at the end. It is hard to say," Scales shakes her head. "I didn't see what happened. I mean, there's the reports.." Starlock frowns. "I was there.. I also have a video but I.. don't want to relive all of what I saw on the field, at the moment, doing that enough with the nightmres." She would chuckle. Scales nods. "When it's something really important, I usually leave a video copy in the archives sooner or later... like the time we found Bulwark! That was amazing." "Mmm I should do that..." She'd sigh. "I used that video to write my report." She'd frown. "...I've missed a lot, while i was in space, haven't I?" Scales hmms. "Probably? How long were you gone?" "Well, I was here during the start of this war, was sometime after the Simanzi Massacre, that I got my space atl-mode, and was sent to tend to others on other plants.." She'd think. "...a some million of years." She'd nod. Stormfront shakes his head and grins. "So...you are the oldster in the group." He grins "I bet you have spare parts older than me and Scales." Scales hehs at Stormfront. "Yeah, prob'ly." She tilts her head. "You might know Upshot, though. He got back from some kinda deep space mission a little while ago." "Oh I'm well aware I'm old, I am an original native of Harmonex after all, which predates the war." She'd chuckle "And I do Actually, as well as some pretty ancient energon that was processed differently before modern times, but that stuff's normally saved for Sky Lynx..." She'd grin. ' '"I keep my own frame and parts up to date, after all, looking cute and unassuming is the best way to slip under the radar." She'd nod sagely. "Probably, I'd need to speak with him sometime." She'd smile. Stormfront grins and tries being a smartaft and offers in ancient Cybertronian, <> He grins and waits for Starlock to respond. "Don't worry Scales...I didn't say anything bad...this time." Scales hehs. "I know. Backblast taught me all the curse words already." Stormfront grins brightly, "I got in trouble for teaching a few swears I knew accidently. How was I to know that cassettebots have a propensity for recording and repeating stuff." Starlock quirks a ridge at Stormfront. <> Starlock crossed her arms, she is actually speaking the lower caste version too, but it's very proper and pointed like the higher caste version. ' ' ' '"I should teach you sometime Scales especially since-- OH!" Starlock's finials perked right up as she got her datapad out. "The library archive! I almost forgot, Soundwave Delusion, Cerebros and I were able to salvage the archive successfully." The music changes again: https://youtu.be/vyocPX4k4y8 Scales perks and nods. "I saw the report for that. Anything interesting?" She'd been too busy to go reading yet. "A lot of history books, altered, and unaltered, pomes, lore books, teaching books, stories of many genres, /lots/ of stuff!" She'd grin, looking a bit excited. Scales ooohs. Stormfront laughs, "My creator probably spoke more of the high caste but he was fond of using low caste's swearing when one of his projects didn't work." "There also religious texts." She'd nod. "Basically I have a whole lost library of Cybertronian history, medical, and art to re-upload to our archives." her optics almost sparkle at the prospect. Scales hehs. "That woulda been helpful when we were tryin' to figure out the nucleosis." Stormfront facepalms, "I'm an idiot....you probably met my creator. I should try and and bring you to see him if he is still there." He looks at Scales, "We used the data of that pure nucleosis from the data files my lab...err his lab had to help." "Probably, Eheheh.. I'm sorry I didn't return sooner, I could of also been of big help." she'd smile weakly. She'd then look over at Stormfront and raise a ridge. "And his name iiiis...?" Scales nods. "It did, but there were a few days when me an' Glyph were diggin' through the archives tryin' to come up with any cases of similar problems in the past. An' there were things that were promising, but the detailed accounts were all stored elsewhere, so we didn't get as far as we hoped with it." Stormfront says, "Alpha Trion. I have access to one of his labs. I could see what data is available. A bunch of it is encrypted, even from me." "Neeever met 'em." She'd shake her helm, before looking over. "...Oooph, yeah... That's.. rough." she'd cringe. "What was the similar stuff called?" Scales ums. "The records we were looking through were all old enough I didn't get the name," she says, a little embarrased. "Though the one we wanted to look into more was treated at a medical center near Tyger Pax. The whole place is probably smashed and gone, now, but it still might be worth digging around an' seein' if there's anything there." Stormfront nods. "ALpha Trion did like to wander about discreetly when he could. But he still probably has a large library available from stuff he saved from the archives. I should ask." "Worth a shot, I've always been one for exploring." She'd chuckle, looking to Scales. "Plus if there's a computer intact I can probably get stuff off it." She'd grin. Scales nods. "It'd be nice to do once things get fixed up a bit more." Stormfront smiles and leans against one of the berths. "Would love it if we were rebuilding. Could sit here and discuss who would teach everyone how to be cybertronians again." "Perhaps~ I know we also can't leave at the moment due to mega-jerk threatening to attack us." She'd vent indignantly. Scales nods and looks at Stormfront. "Things going okay with the forcefields?" Stormfront says, "Solas offered to work on them but then she needed less primative tools and went to Valvolux. I haven't heard about her returning yet. But she might be working on Bulwark and Knightmare." Starlock nodded. "She did say she'd help the wounded, so I'm not too surprised if that is the case." Starlock is silent for a moment in thought and sighs. "....Mmm, you're very lucky.." Scales tilts her head at Starlock. "Him? Or me?" "Him.. and you I suppose... " She'd laugh a bit, if not somewhat sadly. "Also.. Don't think to much of it, I'm merely just a bit jealous, and if I don't acknowledge it, problems will start." Scales looks at Stormfront, to see if this makes sense to him. Stormfront looks confused also, "WHy....why are we lucky? I would have thought you were the lucky one,:" Starlock chuckles, and smiles. "...Maybe my lover, First Aid can inform you, or, you know, could just ask me directly." she'd wink. "I'm not opposed to people asking questions." Scales uhs. "What?" Stormfront is....very confused. He looks at Scales and shrugs. "I apologize, and maybe I'm missing something because I am still fairly young for being a Prime. But I dont' understand what you are referring to. Scales is even younger at 35? years old? NOt even half a vorn." Scales ers, "Twenty in about a month," she says, still looking confused. "you're both clearly confused, just ask." She'd nod, gesturing to them both. "I'm not going to bite or anything." She'd snort. "It's not wrong to ask questions, fact I encourage them, it's that way I figured out Pharmas first mess with the thinning plague... Plus it's not some overly dramatic dark secret." She'd chuckle. ' '''She'd wave her hand, deciding she'd teased enough, and huffed, crossing her arms, and leaning back on the counter, and looked down, and sighed. "....It's kinda a normal thing for us artists, to look at people who are progressing so much faster than we ever did, and feel a bit envyus, nothing wrong with it though, just how life is, not acknowledging such feelings just makes it harder to move passed them." She'd nod, her tone as rather relaxed, happy even. ' '''"This case, I've always been trying to prove I could be relied on." Scales blinks at Starlock. "Oh..." She looks at Stormfront again. "I'm not an artist, though.." She looks back at Starlock, "An' I had NO IDEA anybody was close to First Aid." Stormfront shakes his head. "If anyone is jealous of stuff, it might be us. We...never knew Cybertron before. nearly all of the art and music in our lives comes from the humans." "I know, its more a way to help express what I mean, since it's pretty common knowledge Artists doubt their work a lot, and in a way, what we do as jobs is our own sorta artwork, lotta' different work ethics and styles, if that makes any sense, helps also the most gentle, and straight forward I know to explain that wont hurt anyone's feelings." She'd grin. "After all, you two clearly earned and deserved what you achieved, so I'm also happy for you both." ' '''Starlock would think a moment. "Well, Guess I can help with that then, specially since we recovered the archive, /and/ I have a lot of old sketches of Cybertron, well, mainly harmonex, before it all got blown up." ' ' "And uhh about Aid.. Thats a /long/ story." She'd laugh. "Just.. sorta happened." She'd shrug with a smile. "Back about a month after we'd both had been transferred to deacon, over 10 million years ago, we became friends and, well we were hardly seen without the other... Sooo Flash forward after the fallen mess.." She'd smile sheepishly. ' ''' "...Kinda both realizes life at the moments to short to really wait for a peaceful time." Broadband Deathsaurus says, "So." Broadband Starlock says, "Yes?" Broadband Deathsaurus says, "I understand that some of my mechs are in Autobot custody." ''' '''Scales folds her front paws over each other as she flops down, resting her head on them. "Huh. But.. you were -there- the whole time.. Workin'! Why would you feel like you weren't doin' a good enough job?" Starlock sends a radio transmission. Broadband Deathsaurus says, "so here's how its going to go. For every day that we do not have our soldiers returned, Im going to attack something of...ah. Well nevermind" Broadband Stormfront says, "Actually, more like timesharing at the Autobot Air Bnb." Broadband Deathsaurus says, "tell them when they are done enjoying their vacation at Club Iacon they are kindly requested to return to Tarn. Im not sending engraved invitations." Broadband Stormfront says, "Understood. I will relay your message." "I don't know honestly, specially when I take into account, that maybe my progression through ranks, was probably purposefully halted.. I did get Pharma, the best surgeon in all of Cybertron.. Kicked from the autobots because of his violation of the Tyrest accord, after all." Starlock would frown. "All at a time when Prime wasn't around to really intervene.." She'd huff. "...Don't get my wrong though, I /do not/ regret what I did." <> Stormfront says, "Attention Autobots....Please inform any Decepticon who is conscious that Deathsaurus has inquired about their health and humbly informs them that when when THey are done enjoying their vacation at Club Iacon that they are then kindly requested return to Tarn. ALso that he is not sending engraved invitations. If someone can make us a list of those unable to accept such invitation at the moment and the reason for their lack of VIP, please send it to one of the commanding officers so we can inform Deathsaurus." <> Starlock says, "Soo Swindle." Scales uhs. "I only got promoted because of the nucleosis thing. I was here anyway workin' on it, an' half of medical was down, an' Ratchet got injured by a ninja, so..." <> Doctor First Aid says, "I can give him a check and send him on his way." <> Starlock says, "Ah! Hey aid, finelly woke up, Seems that only a few recharge hours a day is getting to you~" <> Doctor First Aid says, "It is. Sorry about that. Im going to to check on our patients." Starlock nods. "Like I said, you earned it~ I'm glad to see things have changed since I was sent out, but.. You can see where that would be an issue, I costed us a major assist.. Even though he's a piece of crap." <> Starlock says, "Ahah It's alright, I'm just glad your resting" <> Doctor First Aid says, "Are you resting?" <> Starlock says, "course, I woke up before you didn't I?~ I'm acttualy in iacon now." <> Scales says, "She's here chattin' with me." Stormfront says, "And I only got the matrix because I was...well in the wrong place at the wrong time when Optimus fell. We...didn't have alot of the same stuff that normal cybertronians had. My creator died when I was her age...."" <> Doctor First Aid says, "Okay. I'd join you but someone has to check out this con." <> Scales says, "Just don't buy anything from 'im." <> Doctor First Aid says, "so how long until we evict him?" <> Doctor First Aid says, "I told him we could extend his stay indefinately, but would ahve to show him to the luxury suite in the brig" <> Doctor First Aid says, "I mean who am I to argue with keeping Bruticus from being a threat?" <> Scales says, "I could play my favorite song list for him." <> Doctor First Aid says, "Im doing this by the book. If Red Alert has kittens I dont want to be on the receiving end." <> Starlock says, "Ahahah~ your fine Aid, and Spike said friday, after that he was getting the boot" <> Stormfront says, "Hey First Aid, Scales wants to know more about relationships like yours and Starlocks. She's young and hasn't had THAT talk yet with Wheeljack and Blaster." <> Doctor First Aid says, "(sounds embarassed) o...oh. Well maybe..later." <> Scales says, "Hey! If it's anything like the human stuff, I don't WANT to know." <> Starlock says, "Ahahaahahah!" <> Doctor First Aid says, "...n..NO" <> Doctor First Aid says, "Im gonna do this prisoner exchange okay?" Scales sighs. "If Pharma was kicked out or whatever, why was he working on a medical base?” <> Stormfront says, "NOt a prisoner exchange....wait...who do they have of ours that we're exchanging?" <> Doctor First Aid says, "sorry. not exchange. release. Primus you're distracting me." Starlock frowns. "...Because he got away.. He left the planet /right/ in the middle of the court proceedings." She'd vent in aggravation. <> Stormfront says, "You're distracted?! We're being offered video as a learning tool." <> Scales says, "Believe me, it's NOT hard to find human reproduction videos on the internet. Really easy." <> Stormfront says, "Nono I meant the video from Starlock" <> Starlock says, "Just woooow you guys, just.. Wooow." <> Doctor First Aid says, "Im just turning this off." <> Doctor First Aid says, "" <> Stormfront says, "We were raised by humans in a way. Including their sense of humor. Blame Optimus" <> Starlock says, "Ahahah, look at that, you've scared him!" Broadband Stormfront says, "So about one of your mechs. We need to have a discussion about price" Broadband Starlock There is the sound of face palming Broadband Stormfront says, "We'll give you one bottle of highgrade....but you HAVE to take Swindle back." Broadband Deathsaurus says, "Getting swindle and the bodies of our dead back is not open to negotiations." Broadband Stormfront says, "Apparently you aren't getting what I'm saying. I was going to pay you to take Swindle back. It's a little humor. Sigh." Broadband Starlock says, "He's making a joke, on how we /want/ you to take Swindle back" Broadband Deathsaurus says, "I swear you cybertronians are all insane." Broadband Scales says, "Aren't you a Cybertronian?" Broadband Deathsaurus says, "Technically. I dont consider myself one of you people. No offense." Broadband Scales says, "I mean, technically I'm an Earth-build, so." Broadband Deathsaurus says, "Thank Primus for that one. Technically this body was built in the outer rim but.." Broadband Deathsaurus says, "sorry Im tense here. I have a war Im trying to keep under control." Broadband Starlock says, "I mean some of the colonies don't exactly coutn themselves as cybertronian ether, so it's not that far a streach." Broadband Scales says, "Does that still make me a Cybertronian? Or just a Terran Autobot?" Broadband Deathsaurus says, "Do you consider yourself Cybertronian?" Broadband Starlock says, "Well if really depends, we are all cybertronian, but where we were made, does sometimes play into it.. Like I'm sure a Velostronian would get rather offended if you called them a Eukrian!" Broadband Bloody Bones says, "Just like an American would get offended if you called them a Canadian." Broadband Deathsaurus says, "I dont even look Cybertronian. I am neither Autobot nor Decepticon. I am a Destron. Allied with Megatron." Broadband Deathsaurus says, "Thank you Bloody Bones whoever you are. Primus. I need the troops abck and a drink." Broadband Starlock says, "...No one tell him" Broadband Deathsaurus says, "Tell me what." Broadband Stormfront says, "Cybertronians don't have a specific look. In fact if you look at the 13 Primes, they were all shapes and sizes." Broadband Deathsaurus says, "Well Im not a prime. Thres 13 of them now?" Broadband Starlock says, "the Eukrians were also orignally Cybertronians that migrated." Broadband Deathsaurus says, "Thats good. Real good. (sarcasm)" Broadband Deathsaurus says, "well consider me a migrant." Broadband Starlock says, "And technically speaking, insecet and Dino bots, are all a sub-speices of beast-former" Broadband Scales says, "Er, is subspecies really the right word? It's not like there's some kinda genetic expression of latent genes goin' on." Broadband Bloody Bones says, "Subgroup?" Broadband Starlock says, "Not really, some just think their soemthing entrially diffrent, when, no they too are often in the same class." Broadband Stormfront says, "Originally Primus created the 13...but yeah there's lots of types. And each prime is usually the starting point for the different types of Cybertronian." Broadband Starlock says, "Anyway, sorry about that! The Teacher in my decied to come out." Broadband Deathsaurus says, "Oh fun. A biology and a history lesson" Broadband Deathsaurus says, "Its good to know but yeah." Spike walks back after getting the news about when the shuttle will arrive. It's not exactly the news he wanted. Scales looks up from where she's lying down. "Hey, Spike." Stormfront says, "Pharma needs to have his wiring crossed permanently." Broadband General Hawk says, "This is General Hawk to Iacon. Do you read?" Starlock looked over. "Oh, hey Spike, missed Stormfront embarrassing poor Aid off the autobot channel, and yes I completely agree with that statement." Broadband Starlock says, "Yeah?" Broadband Spike says, "This is Iacon - What's up?" Broadband Stormfront says, "THis is Stormfront of the AUtobots. What do you need?" Spike frowns and mutters to Stormfront. "What did First Aid do to deserve that?" Broadband Spike says, "And this is Spike." Broadband Deathsaurus says, "Interesting." Broadband General Hawk says, "We have heard about your plight and would like to offer any assistance we can provide. It's probably not much considering, but you've done so much for Earth I felt we owed it to you." Broadband Spike says, "Thanks, General. I'm hoping to come home in the next few days. We need to have a talk. If you can, plan to book about an hour of your time, sir."" Broadband Stormfront says, "The offer is noted and appeciated General." Spike gives a quizzical look to Stormfront. "Who is Pharma? And why do they need their wires crossed?" Broadband Spike says, "You may know that voice, General Hawk...that is, or shall I say 'was' Dust Devil - the one who I was trying to help drive about 20 years ago who crashed onto your base by accident." Scales blinks at Spike. "I thought you knew. He's the guy who came UP with that nucleosis formula in the first place." Broadband Deathsaurus says, "so I know the answer to this is 'classified' becusae you guys remember the war when outsiders call but..." Broadband Deathsaurus says, "who is this General Hawk?" Broadband Delusion says, "Human general." Broadband General Hawk says, "Indeed... I thought it sounded a bit familiar. That seems so long ago now. . I'll have Logistics assemble a shipment of supplies as soon as possible." Broadband Deathsaurus says, "you say human like its one country" Broadband Delusion says, "Fine. American then. Though I believe his command works internationally due to various treaties." Broadband Deathsaurus says, "Americans are sending supplies to Iacon. Noted." Broadband Stormfront says, "A big fierce monster who scares his minions into servitude err yes. A Human general of particular renown." Broadband Deathsaurus says, "I wonder where the other earth countries stand. UN sanctioned?" Broadband Spike says, "The world stands behind the Autobots." Broadband Stormfront says, "apparently Deathsaurus has been reading up on earth." Broadband Deathsaurus says, "I have access to the internet." Broadband Starlock snrks Broadband Deathsaurus says, "I need to know who my enemies are." Broadband Deathsaurus says, "the world. As in the whole earth." Spike looks at Scales "No...as you can see, I've got a lot to learn about the Autobots, and Autobot history." Broadband Spike says, "I'll talk to you about Deathsaurus, General. But again, we have much to discuss." Broadband Deathsaurus says, "Let /me/ speak to people about me. I am Deathsaurus of the Destron empire. Governor of Polyhex, General of the Decepticon army." Starlock frowns. "Pharma /was/ a renowned surgeon and doctor, was an autobot to but... When he made the thinning plague almost ten million years ago, and I exposed him, he was kicked outta our ranks, and left the planet right in the middle of the court proceedings, thanks to the institute's interference." Broadband General Hawk says, "Understood, Spike. I'll see you when you get back to Earth side." ' 'Broadband Deathsaurus says, "and your assistance to my enemies is noted." Broadband General Hawk says, "To be perfectly blunt, after all the hell the Decepticons have caused here, I frankly don't give a damn about that." Scales errs. "You know more of it than -I- do. We just found out about him bein' behind it because of the people reportin' back from that fight where the 'Cons tried to raid Messatine." Broadband Deathsaurus says, "Understood." Broadband Delusion says, "Forgive DEathsaurus. He's young and needs to strut or he thinks he'll disappear into irrelevance." Broadband Deathsaurus says, "Im sure you understand my position, Delusion and why I must consider my responses." Broadband Spike says, "Nice. Anyway, I'll talk to your about Deathsaurus when I get back." Broadband Deathsaurus says, "Be careful who you choose as an enemy. Until now. Your planet has been outside my notice. But now. You are very much noticed." Spike nods to Scales. "You're right...I'm sorry - I probably have heard about Pharma, but a lot has happened in this past week." <> Doctor First Aid says, "ok swindle's home." Broadband Spike says, "General - I assure you - the Autobots stand behind the people of Earth - we protect Earth against Megatron, we'll protect against any other threats, including Deathsaurus." <> Spike says, "Oh...awesome. Thanks, First Aid!" <> Spike says, "So...uh...how do you like the new digs there?" Broadband General Hawk says, "I'm used to tyrants and their flowery speeches. I know the Autobots have our back, and we have theirs. So Deathsaurus can stuff it." Broadband Deathsaurus says, "Tyrants. Well. At least I know where we stand, General. We will be in touch." Broadband Spike chuckles. "Well said, sir..." Broadband Deathsaurus says, "as far as being a child. Be careful, Valvolux." Imager 's optics flicker on. She'd actually finally fallen into recharge after all the immediate needs of the city had finally been at least started. Sitting there with her reflector panels out, soaking up energon, it was a welcome relief. Perhaps a bit more than the so called 'infatiguable one' can manage. She blinks twice. "Huh, wha?" Spike looks over at Imager. "You're in Iacon's Medical Center. You're safe." Broadband Delusion says, "I didn't call you a child, Deathsaurus. I said you were young and insecure. It's a condition most people grow out of eventually, provided nothing kills them first." Starlock looks over and waves to Imager, giving a smile. Broadband Deathsaurus says, "Im not insecure. I have a responsibilty to keep my own people safe from outside threats and people who aid our enemies." Imager shakes her head and puts a hand to her head, "Huh...must've run too low of..power..." She actually seems rather embarassed at that fact. Her eyes look about, as she tries to make light of it, "Well...can't be helped. I guess." Broadband Deathsaurus says, "and here I thought we were going to end this war. Pity." Broadband Delusion says, "You're the one threatening people who are helping each other." Broadband Deathsaurus says, "against a common precieved threat." Broadband Deathsaurus says, "and what is this threat? Ah." Spike looks over at Imager. "How are you doing on fuel? Need a refuel?" < irc.dal.net> Just another day in Tyrant-ville. < irc.dal.net> < iamHere> Really? < irc.dal.net> < iamHere> What new threat are we under? < irc.dal.net> Depends on who you represent. <> Doctor First Aid says, "I like it. you guys have a well working med center" < irc.dal.net> < iamHere> I'm a Moscow psychiatrist with an interest in Cybertronians. < irc.dal.net> Looks like Im going to have to study and visit earth. So moscow. < irc.dal.net> Are you guys affiliated with Iacon and the Autobots as well? I've heard from a unreliable source that 'all of earth' is allied with the Autobots and giving them assistance. < irc.dal.net> < iamHere> No, all of Earth is NOT allied with the Autobots. FOr that you want the country called 'The United States of America'. Scales sits up to wave over at Imager. < irc.dal.net> thank you for the confirmation on that. I may need to research this planet more. Imager stiffens up and tries not to look offended, "Wh--wha? Me? Me need refueled?" She laughs boisterously, "Nah Nah, I'm a refueler!" Imager juts a thumb towards herself, "I have a second fuel tank that holds a whopping 6.3 energon cubes when fully filled. There's no worries here." < irc.dal.net> I doubt leaaders would speak to me directly. People surely expect a full out bulldoze of the planet and energy extraction. But I am not Megatron. Spike grins "Heyah - even refulers need refuling." < irc.dal.net> Perhaps enemies of my enemies are my allies. ANd to think. Just the other day I was considering peace. < irc.dal.net> < iamHere> Yes, please don't bomb indescriminately. And remember what happened when the Quintessons tried to conquer the planet. < irc.dal.net> Im a new player to the earth wars game. I assume it went badly for them. < irc.dal.net> < iamHere> Yes. Ask your Comrades. Broadband Deathsaurus says, "allright. its been confirmed that not all of earth supports Iacon. So." < irc.dal.net> < iamHere> Just curious, but who told you our whole planet was allied with the Autobots? < irc.dal.net> Witwicky. The Autobot who speaks for humanity. Broadband Deathsaurus says, "If anyone is listening who isnt an autobot or US ally? contact me. We have things to discuss." Starlock chuckles. "He's right, even my own tanks run empty when my own tanks run dry, that and my refueling supply is ment for other people." She'd smile. <> Starlock says, "nice isn't it?" < irc.dal.net> < iamHere> He doesn't speak for ALL of Humanity. < irc.dal.net> According to my sources. Americans often think they do. < irc.dal.net> I certainly do not speak for Cybertron. Imager obviously is listening to and trying to ignore all that broadcast messaging going on, as she boasts about herself, "It kinda defeats the purpose to do so, except in the most dire circumstances. Like maybe in the middle of combat, sure but in any other time, since femmes like me, we can actually generate energon with solar panels or the like, we're better off just to wait..." She looks around, "I am inside though...I am not certain why....well its a mystery then." She quickly changes the subject, "Hey uh..." and leans forward to gossip, "Did you guys catch what ole Big Pink said before things went down here? She said somethin like ...'First Star Saber...now this'" Imager looks around as she talks in what counts as a whisper, "I guess...well, I guess thats that then. I heard it was pretty bad." Broadband Delusion says, "Feel free to drop by the embassy at any time, Deathsaurus." < irc.dal.net> I barely speak for my warworld on a good day. < irc.dal.net> < iamHere> Americans...I barely tolerate most of them....Their arrogance and short-sightedness… Spike breathes out. "Yeah...so..." He looks at Imager. "'I' heard last night...from Ratchet...that he can most likely save Star Saber." He adds "Meaning, obviously, he didn't die like Tracks and Bluestreak and Skids." < irc.dal.net> < iamHere> Let me give you some advice on Humans. Leading us is like herding cats. Do you have cats where you are from? Starlock nods. "Can confirm what Spike's saying, was there too, even if I was a bit tipsy." She'd smile weakly. "....But yeah.... We've.. saved who we could." < irc.dal.net> I do. and trust me. I find myself suddenly in charge of an empire of minions while our leader is away. Its not much different with us. < irc.dal.net> it means I have a great responsibility to them. < irc.dal.net> I have been studying humans via the internet. < irc.dal.net> I tend to find myself leaning towards eastern philosophies. < irc.dal.net> < iamHere> There is an old saying here - WIth great power comes great responsibility. Scales blinks at Spike. "That... that'd be good." Imager blinks her optics, "Huh....so you think Elita didn't mean he was dead? " She sits back a little and considers, "Mech.....Tracks...Skids. I mean I never really knew em that well, but those are like some names from the Ark. Prime's personal crew." She looks a bit saddened, "The big bot's got to be feeling pretty sad, even if its true what they say." She perks up as she leans in, "I heard that Prime actually opened up the Matrix, and it burned a hole through the Fallen, and it turns out that Solus Prime was trapped inside the Matrix the entire time. She built it to fight her own love..." And now she's sad again, as she considers the tragedy. < irc.dal.net> indeed. a true leader doesnt rule supreme. a true leader serves those they are in charge of. However. Broadband Deathsaurus says, "on my way to the embassy." < irc.dal.net> this isnt about leadership. < irc.dal.net> < iamHere> Check out the Communist philosophy, specifically Russia. From what I understand, you should find it enlightening. < irc.dal.net> this is about people putting us in good guy and bad guy bucket and thinking we're gonna stay still and submit to pretend peace accords. Broadband Delusion says, "I hadn't heard anybody actually scheduling peace accords yet." Broadband Deathsaurus says, "well.." Broadband Deathsaurus says, "I think that time has passed now dont you?" Spike narrows his focus to Imager. "Seriously? I..." he looks over at Stormfront and gestures. "Well...he was actually there when it happened, so he can give you the account." He sighs "But Blue...yeah - he was one of the original 18, that came to Earth." He shakes his head. "I...rode in him a few times. He was always super cool." He gulps. "I just...sort of assumed he'd be here long after I had passed. I just wish I could have gotten to know him more." Broadband Delusion says, "The future is made of the actions of the present. If you want a specific future, you must act accordingly now, not save it for a perfect time." Broadband Deathsaurus says, "allright. This requires discussion." Broadband Deathsaurus says, "many of my people just want to bomb and let primus sort it out. Jut saying." Broadband Delusion says, "I know." < irc.dal.net> < iamHere> Some people are lazy and like things simple. I may be misquoting this, as I heard it at the local coffee shop, but 'An addiction to freedom is itself a form of slavery'. Stormfront stares at Imager with confusion. "Ummmmm no that's not how it happened." Imager seems a bit apprehensive, "Well....I mean, its something I hate to talk about, but we lose people with almost every excursion." She sits and puts her head on her hands, looking a little glum, "A lot of them weren't even forged pre-war anymore. This life is all they've known. They can be brave...and tough...but they've never had the /chance/ to be anything but that." She gestures to Spike, "That uh...Fortress Maximus you'd been working on. What's his function?" < irc.dal.net> interesting... < irc.dal.net> I believe there's some slogans from a book that summed up that line of thinking quite well. "War is Peace, Freedom is Slavery, and Ignorance is Strength" < irc.dal.net> Im not a monster. But I can be. Starlock raises a ridge. "...I have a video of everything that happened but.." she'd looked away. "It's not for the faint of spark, or heart." Spike breathes out and looks at Imager. "Well...that's a good question." He thinks. "So...what happened this past week, that was his primary function... it took in refugees... and was able to protect them when the entire battle was going on." He does have a pretty awesome weapon system, but given his co-pilot is a hardcore pacificst, plan on him being more of a protector tahn anything else." < irc.dal.net> < iamHere> We have enough monsters of our own species. Trust me. <> Doctor First Aid says, "I like it. Glad we're expanding" < irc.dal.net> Its what people expect of me. < irc.dal.net> I did murder someone recently, so its kind of justified. Stormfront says, "There...there are multiple entries on what happened during the battle. Prime and Elita got hurt, WE were forced to battle on. Many fought to take the fallen down...I tried to reason with him and to distract him from what he was trying to do. The result was him almost getting the blaster and jumping in front of its blast in a moment of sanity to save Solus." Scales listens to Stormfront- since she wasn't there for that part of the fight, this is the first time she's heard the details, too. Well, beyond Starlock's very long report. Imager looks to Stormfront and Starlock and raises a subtle motion to pause that. For once, she's got something important to stress. She turns back to Spike, "Back before the war, a lot of us were kinda categorized up by our altmode...I won't get into that much, but cuz I could do the holograms thing, I got a free pass that a lot of people didn't. I picked music because I was really bored with energy management and efficiency...which ironically is what I do most everyday now because its a necessity....I guess what I'm saying is, is that Fortress Maximus and whatever else you got going on with that, he doesn't get to choose to be something. He just feels he is because thats what the original programming says. I think we'd be /all/ better off if we all thought about /why/ we picked up the blaster, instead of just running at the enemy like we're Cliffjumper." GAME: Spike PASSES a LEADERSHIP roll of High difficulty. Spike focuses on Imager. "I see your point. But I didn't mean... " he sighs and rubs the bridge of his nose. "We BUILT Fortress Maximus TO be a protector. And that's what he did. But he's still very new - he and Cerebros have got to work a few things out. But in the end, you're right...it WILL be Fortress Maximus' decision to make, just like Metroplex." He adds "It's just that...we were in a bind, and we needed to house a lot of refugges very quickly." < irc.dal.net> < iamHere> Was it justifiable homocide? < irc.dal.net> Very much so. < irc.dal.net> I avenged hundreds. Still it was not an honorable encounter. It will haunt me, oddly enough. Stormfront stays quiet. Unsure if he should say anything. < irc.dal.net> < iamHere> Interesting. Imager realizes she might've sunk that moral a bit too deep. She raises a comforting hand, "I'm not saying that its wrong to use him to help people or protect people. I'm saying he might not understand why he should. If he goes to fight Decepticons, he should why they need to be fought. These MTOs....that's Made-To-Order mechs don't get a lot of programming on morals. Now I gotta ask the others here somethin real quick, but I wanna ask you somethin first....If Fortress Maximus and uh....I don't know who Cerebros is, but if those two decide that they don't want to fight, if they want nothin to do with it all...knowing that you built your life's work or I'm guessing you don't got another one of those in ya to make, would you accept that?" She looks over to Stormfront and Scales, "Wait, so Blaster did what to the Fallen? I mean I remember seeing that the High Command guys got pretty banged up." Scales ers at Imager. "Not -our- Blaster. He wasn't in the fight." < irc.dal.net> I found myself taking out a lifelong rival and was concerned with where to continue with the war. Now I understand what I must do. < irc.dal.net> < iamHere> What do you need to do? GAME: Spike PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of High difficulty. < irc.dal.net> Hold this Empire together. Spike nods without blinking to Imager. "Of course..." He sighs and looks at Imager. "Look, Fortress Maximus and Cerebros - they were a group effort. Alpha Trion gave them life, but all we can do is like you said... just provide them the tools to hopefully do the right thing." He looks at Imager. "Do I have an idea of what I HOPE Fortress Maximus becomes for you guys? Of course. But in the end, they are their own individuals - and they'll make their own decisions." He nods to Imager. "All you can do is just give them the tools to hopefully make the right decision." < irc.dal.net> < iamHere> It sounds like that will be quite the task. < irc.dal.net> you have no idea. Stormfront shakes his head, "But...Fortress wasn't a made to order...not Like what the senate and council used to put out. Spike himself made the request of Vector Sigma and Alpha Trion while Dus Devil was there and asked for someone who would help protect people in need. Do you consider the Aerialbots to be Made to order? They all have their own distinct style and personality." Starlock frowns and merely remains quite, glancing away, she'd remain rested against the counter. "...I posted a report of what happened." She'd nod to imager. "Also.. Imager, I want to make it clear... I do not support slavery." she'd state bluntly. "If someone cannot make their own decisions due to programing from someone else, it is wrong, everyone deserves the right to freedom of choice, even if its not the one /we/ want." She'd nod matter of factly. ' ' ' '"...I hope that clarifies my sense on the manner, after all, I was disposable." she'd smile weakly. Scales picks up a tool and fiddles with it, staring at the ground. < irc.dal.net> < iamHere> Nobody knows exactly what another is going through, but I have studied the Human mind extensively and wonder how close the Human and Cybertronian minds are. < irc.dal.net> seems pretty similiar. We've just been at war a lot longer. < irc.dal.net> < iamHere> They do seem similiar. There have been times in Human history that wars have lasted for an entire generation. Sometimes multiple generations. < irc.dal.net> 10 million years give or take from my understanding < irc.dal.net> < iamHere> Wow...The mind boggles... < irc.dal.net> not taht I've been alive that long. As they keep saying. I am young by comparison. < irc.dal.net> and spent most of my time away from cybertron fighting my own war at the galactic rim. I only came here beuacase by rival did and becamse Megattron was trying to control me. < irc.dal.net> < iamHere> How do you factor into the Autobot and Decepticon war? Imager seems satisfied enough by Spike's comment, she looks over to Stormfront, "He's in exactly the same position, despite being a special case for what its worth. He knows no life outside of this and what, three weeks or so after he comes around, the Fallen attack happens? If that were me? I'd want to run as far away as possible from the life I barely knew." She gives Starlock an odd look, and squints a little, guarded, like she gave the wrong impression, "I....don't support slavery either?" Starlock tilts her helm. "sorry, that came off strong didn't it?" She'd sigh and shook her helm. "...Basically I'm of the opinion, that everyone has the right to choose their own path, It's not right for us to try and force someone into something they don't want." She'd nod. ' ' ' '"Basically I agree with you." Scales sidles over towards Stormfront. You mutter to Stormfront, "er, what am I missing on this Made to Order thing?" Scales mutters to Stormfront, "er,... to..." < irc.dal.net> I am a Destron. We serve the Decepticons currently. Stormfront says, "I was half a vorn into my life when everything I knew was taken from me. The ONLY person I really knew stripped away. SO I sympathize...I've been doing my best to help Cerebros. And I've also been trying to help Fortress maximus." He offers Scales a shoulder. "Even scales...since the moment she was created has seen war and everything that has gone with it. She was made for a purpose. But I think you are greatly confusing the old 'Made to Order' line and what Scales, Fort Max, Cerebros and I have been given. Yes...we might have been designed with something in mind...but we are given the chance to be so much more if we wish and take our own paths."" < irc.dal.net> < iamHere> Destron. Interesting, I thought there were only Autobots, Decepticons, and Quintessons. < irc.dal.net> Theres many other parties with different connections. Our planet is more varied than that. Imager raises her hand, "Whoa whoa. I think I see the problem here. I'm not casting down on the MTOs made during the bulk of the war or anything. Its just that a lot of em had a choice made for em. A lot of THOSE mechs died without having had a chance to experience much of life...and I think that's a damn shame. I just..." She shrugs her big shoulders, "I just think it's important for people to know culture stuff. I know you all make your own decisions and know why you do what you do. A lot of them didn't get that chance...." She waves her hand, "Aww I'm just being grouchy again or somethin, thinkin on old times." Imager stands up, "I better go on back to work, guys. Don't take anythin I said to spark." < irc.dal.net> < iamHere> Forgive me, it seems I do not know as much about Cybertronians as I thought. Earth is the same, as you can tell by your research. < irc.dal.net> Im still learning about both myself to be honest. < irc.dal.net> < iamHere> It's good that you take the time to learn. It is an admirable quality. Starlock chuckles. "it's okay, I think my mind isn't parsing something, I'll need to ask you again later to explain better in detail." She'd hem. "...Would nice if this war ended though.." She'd sigh. "Really like the idea of a music festival and a memorial..." she'd murmur to herself. "Can't do that with Mega-jerk threatening the damaged city.." < irc.dal.net> Im honestly unsure how to handle this new to me but old to everyone threat. < irc.dal.net> < iamHere> Earth, or things in general? < irc.dal.net> both Scales climbs up on the offered shoulder. "Bein' on Earth an' around humans makes a difference too, I think." < irc.dal.net> < iamHere> Keep in mind that we consider going to our Moon a big deal. We're certainly not going to invade Cybertron. < irc.dal.net> yet some of you offer supplies to cybertron. < irc.dal.net> specifically iacon. < irc.dal.net> < iamHere> Yes...The Americans...Always poking their noses in where they don't belong and screwing everybody over. Forgive me for a minute, I've been drinking and need to compose myself. < irc.dal.net> I should be drinking. ha. I dont blame you. < irc.dal.net> < iamHere> You still here? < irc.dal.net> I am. < irc.dal.net> < iamHere> I gave the rest of the bottle to my friends but told them they better be sober for class tomorrow. < irc.dal.net> ah you teach? < irc.dal.net> I am not formally educated. My teachers have always been war and conquest. < irc.dal.net> < iamHere> I am always teaching and always learning. < irc.dal.net> you are a wise human < irc.dal.net> I am going to page you my private frequency if you wish to talk < irc.dal.net> < iamHere> Except when I've been drinking. Sure, like I said, I'm interested in Cybertronians and these new factions interest me as well. Stormfront sighs and sits down. Scales gets out an energoodie. She pauses, takes out another, and offers it to Stormfront. Log session ending at 21:59:45 on Thursday, 26 September 2019.